My Favorite Things!
"My Favorite Things" is the 24th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot The children spend the day sharing their favorite things. The kids get a surprise visit from Barney's friend: Joe Ferguson. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Good Manners #My Yellow Blankey #The Sister Song #He'll Be Comin' Around the Mountain #Three Bears Rap #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *B.J. (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Joe Ferguson (guest) Trivia *This is the first episode not to feature any of the Backyard Gang kids (Kathy doesn't count, despite her appearance in Rock with Barney), first was Tales of Adventures. *Zippty the hamster from Barney Goes to School makes a brief cameo appearance in this episode. *David never appeared with Julie or any of the Backyard Gang kids. However, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, and Min all appeared in all three of David's appearances. His name is also mentioned one time in this episode, "An Adventure in Make-Believe" and "A Very Special Delivery!" *In the Korean Production Baniwa Chingudeul, instead of the "Three Bears Rap," the story was sung to the tune of Animal Parade. *This group (Min, Kathy, David and Shawn) also appeared with Tosha in "A Very Special Delivery!" (Season 2 finale). *This is the third time no one says goodbye to Barney before turning back into a toy dinosaur. The first and second are "Everyone is Special", and "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". *This is also the first Season 2 episode in which the Barney doll is shown in the classroom at the end without the lights being turned off. *This episode marks one of the rare times Min has her hair braided in a Season 2 episode. *This is the second episode BJ sings the "I Love You" song. The first was "Look at Me, I'm 3!". *The same puppets used for the Three Bears Rap also appeared in Be a Friend. *This is the only Season 2 episode not to have a single new Barney song. *This is one episode where no one goes outside, due to the setting of cold weather. *This is the fourth time Baby Bop's blankie is found before she appears. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) and Once Upon a Dino Tale. And a half pony tail. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Lend A Helping Hand and The City Mouse And The Country Mouse. And a short hair. *Min wears the same clothes from Tales of Adventures. And a hair-style. *David wears the same clothes from Tales of Adventures, The Music Video and The Great Robot Race. And a short hair. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "The Rolling Rice Cakes". *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *This is the third time BJ is in the Classroom. The first was Look at Me, I'm 3!, and Tales of Adventures. Audio from My Favorite Things! # Barney Theme Song (My Favorite Things!'s version) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Barney Me and My Teddy (1993 version) (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Barney comes to life (My Favorite Things!) (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Hi Stella (Dance with Me! and My Favorite Things!) (Clip from What a World We Share and Audio from Dance with Me! and My Favorite Things!) # Tosha is polls into a dollhouse for tail for Barney! (Clip and audio from Room for Everyone and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Barney say "Barney!". Kathy says Oh Barney! (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Keesha and Kim having a tea party! (Clip and audio from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from My Favorite Things! and What a World We Share) # Hi BJ (My Favorite Things) (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Let's Use Good Manners! (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Barney Good Manners (1993 version) (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Michael's blankey for Baby Bop for missing! (Clip from Doctor Barney Is Here! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Hi Baby Bop (My Favorite Things!) (Clip from Classical Cleanup and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # My Blankey! (BJ) (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Barney My Yellow Blankey (Season 2 version) (Clip from Red, Yellow and Blue! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Stephen i'm ready Barney! (Clip and audio from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # BJ is a Great! Hat! (Clip from Hats Off To BJ! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # My Kathy is a Teddy! (Clip from Be a Friend and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # It's a Special Friend AJ Thank you!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Rock with Barney! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Barney I love you Part 21 (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from My Favorite Things! and Shopping for a Surprise!) # Baby Bop & BJ leave from My Favorite Things! and It's Time for Counting! (Clip from Day & Night! and Audio from My Favorite Things! and It's Time for Counting!) # Barney, Grandparents, and Kids I love you (Clip from Grandparents are Grand! (1999) and Audio from My Family and Me!, My Favorite Things!, On Again, Off Again and What's That Shadow?) # Barney I love you Part 99 (Clip from Is Everybody Happy? and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise! and My Favorite Things!) # Barney comes to play (My Favorite Things!) (Clip from A Different Kind of Mystery and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Barney Says Segment (My Favorite Things) (TruelySonicHOG / TheBarneyVault's originally uploaded by: Drew - With Longer Credits) # And remember, I Love You! (My Favorite Things!'s version) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Barney End Credits (My Favorite Things!'s version) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from My Favorite Things!) (Clip and audio from Room for Everyone and Audio from My Favorite Things!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation